


cursed with psychic palms and an active mind

by undernightlight



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: The beds are not designed for two people, but they're determined to make it work. Bridge can't seem to shut his mind off.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	cursed with psychic palms and an active mind

The beds were not designed for two people, but they were determined to make it work. If they were honest, Sky was the bigger issue, purely because he could easily take to the bed space alone, so trying to comfortably lay while spooning around Bridge, who was pressed close to the wall and his back, was a slight challenge, but they were both nothing if determined.

Sky wished they could do this more often and he knew Bridge did too, though he was still conscious of skin contact while sleeping; they found out the hard way that just because they were both asleep, doesn’t mean Bridge’s powers switch off, leading to a rather confusing and terrifying combined nightmare.

They were both touch starved, it was hard to deny - Sky actively debated this, while Bridge accepted it much more openly, if not still desperate to cling to whoever may let him. For Sky, it was always professionalism. He had to maintain an image and reputation in order to be effective at his job and live up to his father's reputation. He didn’t have time to fraternise. Bridge on the other hand so desperately wanted to touch and feel everything and everyone, that was just a Bridge thing, but his powers prevented it. Yes, he could shake hands, pick up pen and paper, but it was always with gloves. He could never just touch with his own hands without risk of violating someone or overwhelming himself. He treasured his powers, but at times, it was almost like he was cursed.

Quite the pair they were, but they found a way to get it to work. Outside of their shared room, their relationship was unchanged, but in the privacy of their space, they could hold each other close, cry into each other’s shoulders, share the oxygen between their bodies. Bridge could play his guitar and Sky could sing along to the few songs he knew - Bridge was surprised Sky was as good a singer as he was and would happily listen to him sing for hours. Something they both loved was curling up together after a particularly stressful day and just staying there, body heat mixing in peace.

In this case however, Bridge was still restless and his brain was still running far too fast to allow him to sleep. “What animal would you like to be reincarnated as?” Though he was quieter than he would normally be if asking in the day, Bridge was not whispering. Sky didn’t reply, hoping that maybe that would quiet his partner, but it did not. “I think I’d like to be a cat, they get a lot of attention and don’t ever really have to do stuff if they don’t want to, but they do get stroked a lot, and if I got reincarnated with my powers, that would be a real issue and I would’ve be able to communicate with my person about it so they might just think I don’t like that which definitely wouldn’t be true because I know I’d like because they’d be looking -”

“Bridge,” Sky finally let out, his voice soft but tired, eyes still closed, “Please, it’s late. Get some sleep.”

It was silent for a whole ten seconds before Bridge started again, though his voice had lowered to match Sky’s whispered tone. “I think you could be a dog, but maybe that’s too common for you, there are a lot of dogs but only one of you and you’re really special, so maybe something more rare. Maybe a bird, your megazord does fly so that works, but it can’t be an endangered species bird because that would put you at risk and I don’t want that, and maybe one that likes the city, and -”

“Bridge,” he had to say with more conviction than before, but then quickly fell back to his usual ‘speaking to Bridge in an intimate setting’ voice. “Quiet.”

Again it fell silent, but not for long, as Bridge was shuffling his way out of SKy’s hold, before climbing over him to reach the floor. Sky, being greatly disturped, followed his outline in the light darkness - Bridge slept with a small light one - and watched as he shuffled around the room.

“What are you doing?” He asked Bridge.

“I’m going to go for a walk,” he replied as he started changing. “I’m sorry, my brain, it's just not stopping.”

As Sky propped himself up on his elbows, rolling onto his back, “You don’t need to do that.”

“I do. I won’t be long, I just need to get stuff out of my system and then I’ll be back.”

“Well hang on a minute and I’ll come with you.”

“No, please,” Bridge said, in a gentle form of pleading. “Just stay, I promise I won’t be long.” His shoes were finally on his feet and he pulled on his jacket. He carefully stepped over to give Sky a light kiss, but a hand found its way to his neck to pull him closer, prolonging the contact. Bridge didn’t mind physical contact with Sky, not after so long of being in his area, learning his aura, and with Sky, he’d never say no to a kiss.

Sky pulled back and ran a gentle touch along Bridge’s temple. “Okay, just, if you go out of the Command Centre, be careful.” Bridge nodded with a smile, and Sky kissed him again before letting him go, and Bridge continued to smile until he left the room.

After a few seconds of remaining up on his elbows, Sky settled back down on Bridge’s bed, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. He was tired, and it didn’t take him long, in the silence of the room, to fall asleep.

# # # # # #

Sky woke up with a weight atop him, and as his eyes adjusted, he realised that weight was Bridge. Really, the weight couldn’t be anything else other than Bridge, but it still took Sky a moment because he’d never woken up like this before. He was still on his back, exactly as he’d fallen asleep, with at least three quarters of his partner draped across him, legs stretched out and arm around his waist. It was nice, soaking up Bridge’s body heat. He was content in staying there, perfectly still, but he couldn’t quite help himself to run a hand through Bridge’s hair.

It stirred his sleeping partner, enough to cause him to look up, and upon seeing Sky, he smiled. “Hi,” he said, voice dry from sleep but still warm.

“Hi. When did you get back last night?”

“Not sure. I wasn’t out too long, and I was careful, no need to worry.”

“And when you got back, you decided you’d use me as a mattress?”

Bridge shrugged as best he could. “You took up a lot of bed space. And I just couldn’t help myself.” At that, he settled himself back against Sky’s chest, resulting in a chuckle. Sky continued running his hand through Bridge’s hair.

They still had an hour before they had to get up, and laying in bed with Bridge was a good way to spend that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft and fluffy Bridge/Sky !!


End file.
